Una Fiesta Inolvidable
by SerenaTsukinoMoon
Summary: Es tres de agosto día de Mamo y para celebrarlo las mamochas le preparan un gran sorpresa quieren saber cual entren y leean. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMO!, esto es para ti


Ninguno de los personajes de SAILOR MOON me pertenece los ocupo para estos escritos sin ningún afán de lucro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

UNA FIESTA INOLVIDABLE

Un apuesto joven de cabellera cual ébano y ojos azul profundo caminaba por las calles de Tokio, acababa de dejar a su novia en su casa, después de que esta y sus amigas le organizaran una amena reunión para festejar su cumpleaños, si aquel día era su cumpleaños y se había divertido en la reunión que le habían organizado, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no fue consiente que un grupo de jovencitas se encontraba siguiéndolo muy de cerca y ante la señal de una de ellas, el grupo entero se abalanzo sobre aquel hombre, el cual no pudo poner resistencia debido al número tan elevado de 'atacantes', una vez que las jovencitas lo habían atado y amordazado, claro que con muchísimo cuidado para no lastimarlo, lo condujeron de regreso al templo Hikawa, lo cual tranquilizo un poco al joven pero momentos después seis jóvenes pasaron frente a él arrastrando de manera descuidada a Nicolás, Rei y al abuelo Hino, los cuales parecían estar dormidos, o más que eso por que ni siquiera notaban los golpes que les llegaban a dar las descuidadas jovencitas.

-Ey con cuidado- dijo Darien, pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que otras tres jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre él

-Llegaste por fin llegaste- grito una de ellas

-Coneja aléjate de mi hombre- grito otra de ellas

-Tuyo???- dijo al tiempo que buscaba algo en el cuerpo de el joven- donde dice Anais???-

-En ningún lado ya que es mío-dijo la última

-En tus sueños Suyi- dijeron ambas a una sola voz

-Vaya hasta que ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo en algo- digo una de las chicas que lo había secuestrado, ante lo cual todas las presentes soltaron una carcajada

-"Me pregunto si serán peligrosas"-

-Vamos será mejor que no nos hagamos esperar más- dijo la misma joven de antes y sin más fue conducido a uno de los salones del templo, al llegar todo se encontraba en penumbras, pero en cuanto hubo puesto un pie dentro del lugar, las luces se encendieron y un grupo aun mayor de jovencitas lo recibió con un 'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMO-CHAN', en ese momento su vista vago por el salón descubriendo múltiples adornos, serpentinas globos, letreros de feliz cumpleaños, muchísimos más de los que habían puesto anteriormente además que en esta ocasión había múltiples retratos de él esparcidos por todo el lugar, no solamente como Darien Chiba sino que allí había fotos con todas y cada una de sus transformaciones

-"Pero como es posible???, quienes son ellas???, acaso un nuevo enemigo???"-

-Tranquilo- dijo una de sus secuestradoras - solo somos tus fans-dijo sensualmente para después abalanzarse sobre el joven quien no pudo más que sorprenderse, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se vio abrazado no por una sino por dos jovencitas

-Cone te dije que vigilaras de cerca a Anais- dijo la misma chica que había puesto el orden minutos antes- no que la ayudaras a confundir más al festejado-

-Ella empezó-dijo la llamada Anais con cara de niña buena

-¬¬ Es mentira, tu me retaste a que no le quitaba la camisa antes que tú-

-¬¬ Eso es mentira, yo no dije camisa yo dije pantalones- ante tales palabras las miradas de todas las presentes se posaron sobre Anais, la cual solo sonrió para después decir –fue broma-

-Ustedes están locas, yo ni siquiera las conozco, esto es secuestro-

-Tienes razón no nos conoces, así que deja te presento a tu grupo de fans, las Mamochas, por aquí esta Gaby alias la cone, su tocaya Gaby también conocida como lovemamoru, Anais también conocida como Ydiel, Maskrena, Marinlucero, Celia, Suyi, Jaz021- y así continuo con cada una de las presentes

-Y tú???- pregunto con cierto temor en la voz-"estas no están locas, están re-locas"-

-Pues yo soy Cinthy, no te da gusto conocernos???-

-No. Dijo el joven –más bien me dan miedo

-Miedo???, pero si somos inofensivas cariño- dijo Suyi mientras se le tiraba a los brazos y lo cubría de besos

-Auxilió- grito el joven mientras intentaba zafarse de los amarres

-Suyi no lo asustes deja que se acostumbre a la idea- dijo Cinthy acercándose a ella y en su oído-No te preocupes ya le daremos algo para que se relaje, me explico verdad???-

-Claro, voy a buscarlo- dijo Suyi alejándose del lugar junto con Gaby

-Quieres que te suelte las manitas???- le pregunta Lucero mientras lo mira amorosamente

-Te lo agradecería mucho-dijo Darien con una sonrisa

-Ahhhhh- grito Lucero mientras le deshacía los nudos a la soga que aprisionaba sus manos-Se te ofrece algo más, Bombón de fresa y chocolate???-

-Este pues ahora que lo mencionas que tal si me dejas marcharme-ante lo cual la aludida solo asintió

-Buen intento Don Juan, pero no te dejaremos marchar, aun falta que abras tus regalos, pero sobretodo que comas el delicioso pastel de chocolate que te prepare- dijo Cinthy guiñándole un ojo-Ahora que ya no estas atado por que no vas a hacerles compañía a tus demás fans-

-Si lo hago me dejarán ir??-

-Solo después de él pastel y los regalos, mientras relájate y disfrútalo corazón- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios ante la mirada de rencor de sus compañeras, las cuales se la querían agarrar a golpes –Chicas no me miren así y hagan disfrutar de su fiesta de cumpleaños a nuestro Mamo-chan- Y así lo hicieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven estuvo rodeado de jovencitas, las cuales parecían muy diferentes entre si, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo todas ellas se encontraban hasta las manitas por él, si él tenia hambre más de una le traía comida, si prefería tomar algo las chicas le ofrecían desde agua hasta whisky, pronto dejo de tenerles miedo y empezó a convivir con ellas

-Te diviertes amor- dijo una de ellas la cual reconoció como Anais

-Si Anais, gracias y tu??- pregunto con un tono relajado causado sin lugar a dudas por las bebidas que había ingerido

-Estoy bien pero, podría estar mejor-

-Así como???-

-Acompáñame y te lo muestro- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía a otra habitación pero antes de que desaparecieran la Cone dio el grito de alarma

-Alto ahí Anais, no puedes llevarte a Mamo-chan, tienes que ser compartida, ya lo dice el noveno Mamo-mandamiento 'Serás compartida y no te adueñaras de Mamo'-dijo mientras jalaba al susodicho de nuevo al interior del salón ve a divertirte Mamo-chan-dijo la Cone con una sonrisa, para él mientras veía feo a Anais ¬¬- Y tú ven vamos a arreglar las cosas fuera-

-Que sucede bomboncito de fresa y chocolate???- pregunto Lucero

-Es que creo que ellas dos van a pelearse-

-No te sientas culpable mi vida, ellas siempre son así, por que no vienes y te diviertes un poquito con nosotras-dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso con sepa Dios que bebida, la cual él no rechazo, después de una media hora de platicar con diferentes Mamochas, incluidas la Cone y Anais las cuales a pesar de los moretones le sonreían alegremente

-Bien chicas- se escucho decir a Cinthy a lo lejos -es hora de partir el pastel, Mamo haznos el honor amor por favor- dijo mientras le tendía una pala pastelera al homenajeado, él cual se acerco hasta la mesa para descubrir un enorme opastel con cubierta de chocolate, que tenia la leyenda "FELIZ CUMPLE MAMO-CHAN" escrita con chocolate blanco-Te gusta lo hice yo es de chocolate, con relleno de chocolate y almendra cubierto de chocolate, rico no es verdad???- El joven no pudo decir nada ya que al igual que ciertas integrantes del club de las Mamochas se encontraba babiando ante tal delicia-Bien que esperas córtalo de una vez sino va a terminar cubierto de la baba de la Cone-

-Y que hay de la mía- dijo de forma coqueta

-Nos encantaría saborearla- le contesto Cinthy con un guiño de ojo, una vez que hubieron cantado la canción de cumpleaños y que Mamo hubo cortado y repartido el pastel fue el turno de los regalos-Bien es hora de los regalos quien quiere ser la primera.

-Yoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron todas, y así poco a poco fueron entregando los regalos a su adorado.

-Veamos este es de Lucero…. Vaya una loción…con aroma a chocolate???-

-Es para que cuando estemos solitos pueda saborearte-dijo esta, cosa que le hizo sonrojar al joven, pero no por eso dejo de sonreír y obsequiarle un beso a Lucero

-Este es de la Cone… vaya que hermosa rosa de cristal…gracias Cone…- dijo dándole un beso a la mencionada, cosa que la dejo en las nubes

-Este es de Suyi…. Oh gracias en verdad me hacia falta un nuevo antifaz-

-Y eso que no has visto tu nuevo traje-dijo Suyi mordiéndose el labio

-A ver- dijo el joven sacando un diminuto boxer y una corbatita de moño, lo cual al verlo lo hizo enrojecer

-Ya te quiero ver con él-

-Este es de Cinthy….vaya pues si claro voy a guardar el vale-

-Vale para que???- preguntaron algunas

-Para un masaje erótico y servicio nocturno completo por una noche-dijo Cinthy sonriéndole provocativamente al pelinegro

-Este…. Oigan donde están Suyi, Celia, Gaby y Anais donde se metieron???-

-Ni ideas pero dejaron esas cajotas, supongo que son tus regalos-dijo Lucero

-En ese caso voy a abrirlos- y tal como lo dijo fue a abrir las cajas de las cuales salieron cada una de las antes mencionadas, ataviadas de sexys conjuntos de ropa interior-Creo que ustedes son mis regalos verdad???- dijo un poco temeroso el joven

-Soy toda tuya- dijo Suyi abalanzándosele a los brazos, seguida por las otras chicas, un par de minutos después un muy acalorado Darien se encontraba sirviéndose una bebida, cuando fue conciente de la gran cantidad de botellas que se encontraban vacias

-Quien se ha tomado todo esto???- pregunto mientras era conciente de que se tambaleaba un poco

-Entre todos corazón, ahora ven vamos a platicar un rato- dijo Cinthy mientras palmeaba un lugar a su lado (que lo siento pero yo soy la que esta escribiendo el fic no???algún beneficio tenia que tener) ante lo cual el fue a sentarse a su lado-Dinos que tiene Serena que no tengamos nosotras???-

-Pues honestamente nada- dijo mientras una de las chicas le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa

-Entonces por que no la dejas que se vaya con la 'COSA' y te quedas con nosotras

-Con todas???-

-Le ves algo de malo corazón???-

-Este….pues…no…no para nada, pero no son celosas digo….-

-Para nada es más ya tenemos organizadas las cosas de acuerdo al calendario cada una de nosotras te tendremos durante un mes, y siempre respetaremos el tiempo en que estés con cada una de nosotras-

-En ese caso con quien dices que me voy-

-Conmigo precioso- dijo Suyi mientras se acercaba a él- Vamos a pasar un rato en Buenos Aires, te voy a enseñar a bailar un tango muy especial-

Y así fue como nuestro querido Mamo-chan, dejo a Serena y se quedo con nosotras las cuales le somos fieles y lo compartimos entre todas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien que les pareció les gusto?? Espero que si déjenme sus comentarios Besos

Con cariño Cinthy


End file.
